Guilty
by crazycarson1
Summary: After a classmate of Lizzie's dies, she feels as if it's her fault.


Info: One of Lizzie's classmates gets killed and she feels like it's her fault.   


Lizzie McGuire's day went on normally. She got up, took a shower, ate breakfast, went to school, and faught with her brother in between time. She got to school, met up with her friends, and went to her classes. Then came lunch. That's where we meet up with Lizzie and her friends.... 

~*~   
"Man, algrebra was murder!" Lizzie sat down at a lunch table and began eating. "I know. I wish Mr. Stevens would rearrange our desks--i have to sit next to Larry Tudgeman!" Miranda said, with a very disgusted look on her face. After random conversation, they put up their lunch trays. They finished the rest of their classes and everyone went home. 

~*~   
When Lizzie got home, she immediatly went to her computer. She got online so she could chat with people. She was comepletely absorbed in her conversations, and didn't notice a knock on the door. She finally opened it and her parents poured in. Lizzie spun around as they seated themselves on her bed. "Hey Sweetie, we've been thinking." Jo started. "You've been awfully good lately, so we've decided to let you have a sleepover." Sam finished for her. "REALLY? OMG, this is _so _great!" Lizzie jumped up with joy. "How many girls can i invite?" Lizzie asked, smiling. "Well, the maximum number of people you can invite is 12." Sam got up and left. She gave her parents each a huge hug as they left the room. She got Miranda to come over and they planned the sleepover. They were sitting down piggin out on pizza, jotting down people they could invite. "Well there's you of course." Lizzie wrote down Miranda's name. "Of course. What about...Veruca? She's pretty nice." Miranda looked up. "Yeah, ok." Lizzie wrote down Veruca's name. "Parker? She's nice...except for her very annoying voice." Miranda and Lizzie broke down laughing. "Who else?" Lizzie asked. "Sharie, across the street. She goes to Jefferson. I've hung out with her a few times." Lizzie pondered the thought.   
Half an hour, and 4 pizza slices later, they had their list. "Ok, so we have me, you, Veruca, Parker, Sharie, Claire, Amy, and Kate. Kate and Claire had actually become really nice over the summer. "This is going to be so fun!" Lizzie exclaimed, while throwing herself on the bed. 

~*~   
Lizzie got to school and handed out the invatations. She was so excited because her sleepover was the next day. The day flew by, and she went grocery shopping with her mom for the ''snackage". She got home, and went to sleep, very excited about the next day and all the fun she'd have.   
The next day, Lizzie woke up to a brand new day and headed off to school. 

~*~ Saturday Evening--10 mins. before the sleepover would start 

Lizzie and Miranda were sitting anxiously, waiting for everyone to get there. What seemed like forever, the doorbell rang. They opened the door, and in came Sherie. "Hey guys, thanks for inviting me. I'm Sherie." Sherie held out her hand to Miranda. Miranda shook her hand and they all sat down. After awhile, everyone was there and things started off _great. _Everyone was having a great time, and then they started playing Truth or Dare. They all sat in a circle, and Lizzie asked first. "Ok...Kate. What's the most you've ever done with a boy?" everyone looked anxiously at Kate as she answered. "Well, It was me and Ethan, and we made out during the entire basketball game. THAT's why we lost that big game...the one where Ethan was missing." Kate answered. "Well, that explains it!" Miranda exclaimed. "Ok, Kate. You ask." Kate looked around the room. "Veruca: have you ever had a fantasy about a guy, and if so, who?" Veruca answered, "Ok, it was me and Larry, we were on the beach, and he looked longingly in my eyes, and we kissed as dolphins swam and the sun went down." Veruca looked dreamily. "Ew. Ok, that's SICK!" Claire put her hand over her mouth.   
After the game of Truth or Dare, they all watched Agent Cody Banks. "You know, Lizzie, that one girl...Natalie Connors, she looks a lot like you!" Sherie notcied. Everyone agreed. "Ok, i'm getting kind of tired--i'm gonna go to sleep." Parker said, while getting into her sleeping bag. Soon after, everyone was sleeping except Kate, Claire, Sherie, Miranda, and Lizzie. Claire soon went to sleep too. So did Sherie. "Hey guys, who was the first one to go to sleep?" Kate asked, out of the blue. "Umm...Parker, why?" Lizzie looked curiously at Kate. "One word: slumber." Kate laughed evily. "Awesome! I've ALWAYS wanted to do that!" Miranda and Kate high-fived. "I'm not sure, you guys. I mean, she'll be so mad at us." Lizzie doubted what they planned. "PLEEEAAASE!" Miranda and Kate begged her. "Well, ok...as long as we don't get her too bad." They all got up and went to the medicine cabinet. They got toothpaste, lipstick, shampoo, and all kinds of things. They made her look really bad, and they even took pics of it. 

~*~   
The next morning, everyone awoke to a shrieking scream. Parker had seen what they had done to her. Along with everyone else. "WHO DID THIS???" Parker growled. "How could you?" Parker started crying. She washed off some of it, packed, and ran out the door. "Parker! Wait! We're sorry!" Lizzie, and everyone else ran to the already opened door. Lizzie looked down, feeling really bad and guilty. If only she could take back what she did. She felt horrible.   
After an hour, everyone was packed and their parents started to pick them up. Lizzie hadn't said a word but goodbye. She slumped down after everyone left and watched tv. The phone rang and her mom went to pick it up. Lizzie wondered who it was after she heard her mom gasp and exclaim "Oh gosh, that's horrible! I'll tell Lizzie right away!" Jo hang up the phone and walked into the living room looking glum. "Hey mom, what's going on?" Lizzie clicked off the tv.   
"Lizzie, i'm afraid to tell you that...one of your classmates was killed in a car accident." Jo sat down and hugged Lizzie.   
Lizzie's eyes widened, as she slowly and quietly whispered, "who?" 

A/N: isn't it obvious? The earlier you review, the earlier you get the next chapter! Thanx a bunch! 

CrAzY cArSoN 


End file.
